Challenges
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: A bunch of challenges. From the ice challenge to the half cactus challenge. Read to see if you got nominated.
1. Chapter 1

Standing Frozen: The ALS challenge

"NOOOOO! Nonononononononononono!" I screamed as Brice grabbed my legs and pulled me towards the stage.

"NO!" I grabbed onto the arm of a nearby table, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Brice grunted, "Just do it!"

"NOOOO! I WILL PAY 100 DOLLARS!" I dig in my pockets an pull out my wallet. "I ONLY HAVE 99 DOLLARS!"

"Haha now you have to do it!"

I grab onto the table again," I REFUSE!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Brice mumbled as he attempted to pull me.

"NO! I WILL NOT DO IT!"

"TONY! I NEED HELP!" Brice screams.

Tony walks into the room eating a taco, "What do you want?"

"IS THAT A TACO!?" I scream running over to Tony.

Brice ran to Tony and whispered in his ear, "Use that to get her onto the stage!"

Tony does as he is told and I follow him.

"TACO TACO TACO!" I run up to Tony, and bite the taco and his hand.

"YEOW!" Tony screams as blood drips onto the floor.

"What the fudge man, your bleeding on my floor!"

"YOU BIT MY FINGER OFF!"

"So that's what that was!" I said tapping my chin. Brice then walks into the room with a bucket of ice and water, hand cuffs, and a video camera.

"NO!" I scream running away from Brice.

"You have to do it anyway! Why not now?"

"…fine!"

Brice smiled and clapped his hands, "Let's go!"

"Camera dude make sure we are filming!" I commanded.

Camera dude sighed, "I have a name you know!"

I blinked, "you do?"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?"

"Mike Mirowski!"

I burst out laughing, "You peeps and your funny names!"

Camera dude started crying, and ran back to the camera.

"Well are we ready?" Brice asked.

"NO!" I answered only to get handcuffed to a table.

"What was that for?"

"So you don't run away!"

"Whatever, camera dude tells me when we're on!"

"We are on…. Now!"

"Hey peeps! Welcome to the torture chamber! I have been nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r. I now nominated Nicole Jett, Sword of Robotics, and sportsgallol!"

"BWAHAHAHA!"

I pull out my baseball bat. Brice pours the water on me, all of a sudden my bat is flying through the air attacking the ice… and Brice.

Though I managed to hit like 4 pieces of Ice, most still landed on me.

"GOD THAT'S COLD! COLD! IT BURNS! NOOOO IT'S IN MY PANTS! COLD COLD COLD COLD! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLD!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I HATE YOU!" I suddenly starts smoking, "MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION!"

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Brice and Tony scream, as they pull out boxes of popcorn, and watch me smoke.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I BLOW UP!

DICLAIMER

THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T POUR WATER ON NINDROIDS! ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO BLAH BLAH BLAH PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got nominated by a guest to do the half cactus challenge, and I will not be presented as a noob. So here I go.

Oh, and for those of y'all who don't know the half cactus challenge is where you do the splits on a cactus.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME!?" I screamed from my jail cell. Yes I had misbehaved so much that Brice put me in a cell.

Jay raised his hand, "I could list a whole list of reasons why we hate you."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You are."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Cause its funny."

"I hate you all."

"Share the love." Brice taunted from the storage room.

"CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH!?"

"Yeah." Brice dragged a 4 foot tall cactus into the studio.

I gulped, "I am made of titanium, this can't hurt me."

Zane grinned, "Yeah it can."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW… Oh wait."

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yea…"

"Tony bring in the diving board."

"WHAT!? YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A DIVING BOARD!?"

"I just did."

"Whatever…"

Tony and Brice quickly set up my death, and told me to get ready.

"This is it."

"Yes it is."

"Phew, I can do this."

"Yes you can."

"Your attempts to motivate me suck."

"Thanks."

I climbed up the ladder, and stood at the edge of the board. My feet came out of contact of the board, I was falling.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I spread my legs into a split position, and closed my eyes.

"BLOODY HELL IT STINGS! GOD DANG IT! I'M SO GLAD GOD MADE ME NOT A MAN!?"

"Her howls of pain are hilarious."

**Does this mean I get to nominate peeps now?**

**Eh I will I guess.**

**ForeverDreamer12, ZaneJulien, and Roxy Emeralds.**


End file.
